


Day 1: Making Caramel/Candy Apples

by Yomz



Series: October Fanfic Prompts [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomz/pseuds/Yomz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash interrupts a heist by the Rogues and winds up in the middle of a family argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Making Caramel/Candy Apples

Cisco turns from the very elaborate jack o lantern he's been planning -- a detailed replica of the enterprise's blueprints, the first one of course -- and focuses on the news report flashing across his computer screen. Cisco flicked his fingers across the screen with a smirk and brought up the speed dial for their very own speedster, “Hey, Barry--”

“Terrible trio at the tech, uh...” Barry faltered, and heard Cisco laugh over the com in his suit. “Yeah, I was going for the alliteration thing and missed.”

“Let me know when you get on the scene, and Barry? Be careful; the Snarts have been acting up worse than usual lately and they’ve got their pet pyro with them this time.” Cisco sounded worried, and after his last encounter with the criminal siblings Barry honestly couldn’t blame him.

“I’m here.” Barry slipped in the door, surprised to find that the Rogues were so focused on each other they hadn’t seemed to notice his arrival.

“I told you,” Len growled, gesturing expansively with both arms, Cold gun waving haphazardly as he glared at Mick, “not to go anywhere near the stove! You try something like that again I’m kicking you out!”

“Hey, you kept turnin’ the temperature down; wasn’t about to wait another hour for whatever you thought you were doin’,” Mick grumbles, glare firmly in place and arms crossed over his chest.

“You can’t just speed up warming chocolate; it’s called tempering, and it makes it taste better,” Len explains calmly, and Barry can’t help but wonder what Captain Cold was doing heating up chocolate.

“You gotta alternate the hot and cold,” Lisa cuts in cheerfully from where she’s sorting through fancy tech toys in the corner, and Len and Mick both turn to look at her. Barry can’t stop his groan at the forced joke, and all three criminals whip their heads over to look at him instead. Lisa’s the first to recover; bringing her gold gun up quickly, though not fast enough to aim at Barry before he’s moved.

A few moments later and the Flash is standing by the doorway again, all three guns safely sitting in a corner behind him. “So… What were you heating chocolate for, anyway?” He’s too curious to let it go, and if there was something nefarious behind Cold’s candy shenanigans, well, he would have to put a stop to it.

Cold frowns slightly at the question, but before he can respond Lisa grins over at her brother. “Candied apples! Len hasn’t made me them since high school, but I finally got him to try again for once. If someone,” Lisa turns to Mick, mock-pouting as he rolls his eyes, “hadn’t maxed out the stove-top and made Len ditch the whole batch, I would have gotten them, too!”

“So of course you decided the best solution was to rob a computer store,” Barry’s pretty sure he’ll never be able to figure the Snarts out at this point.

Len shrugs, waving vaguely at the shiny little jump drives Lisa had been looking at before Flash’s arrival, “Couldn’t salvage it, and money’s been a little tight lately,” Cold grins at Flash as he continues, “gotta make a living somehow.”

Flash rolls his eyes, but stops short of facepalming. “So get a job. Look, if I get you a new batch of ingredients will you just go home and stop trying to steal things for the night?”

“Deal!” Lisa turns to Len before he can argue and glares stubbornly, “You still owe me. I’ll keep Mick away from the stove and you make me our old recipe, all right?”

Len raises an eyebrow at his sister before focusing on the Flash again, “If Red’ll let us go.”

“Go.” Flash sticks around to make sure they don’t try anything on their way out, catching Mick trying to pocket a jump drive -- Barry’s not at all surprised to find it’s shaped like a lighter -- but they leave without incident. “Hey, Cisco,” Flash says into his com on his way to pick up Len’s very specific list, “I think I just found out how to keep the Rogues from causing too much trouble.”


End file.
